1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to puzzle toys for the entertainment of persons of all ages.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide puzzle toys wherein a plurality of toy elements are slidably mounted for manual movement by a player along longitudinal rows and transverse columns in a housing. The toy elements are provided with some visible indicia, e.g. a color, a number or a part of a picture. The correct puzzle solution is obtained when the toy elements are re-arranged by the player to form a predetermined color pattern, sequence of numbers, or a picture. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known puzzle toys are too difficult to solve for some players, too easy to solve for other players, and, in any event, quickly lose their appeal after the puzzle solution has been obtained.